<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me whats next (alien sex) by lenin_it_to_win_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277780">tell me whats next (alien sex)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it'>lenin_it_to_win_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ender Series - Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(this takes place somewhere between xenocide and children of the mind so ender is OLD), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, yall its enderverse omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ender Wiggin's marriage implodes harder than the bugger homeworld, he finds himself in desperate need of a new mate. Fortunately, Human and the Hive Queen have a few specimens in mind. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ender Wiggin/The Hive Queen/Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me whats next (alien sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"but nvovhina” ender sobbed hornily “if u become an nun, whos going 2 slob my knob like corn on the cob??” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“wy dont u program JANE to do it?!” novinha shrieked in a jealous rage because womyn b jealous. “or ask ur sister, or the hot younger version of ur sister u subconsciosnly made in space!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">ender sighed lustfully at the thot of being the meat in the middle of a valentine sandwich while a sexxbot built to house janes consciousness succed him into oblviivon and novina smacked him in the balls.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“mayb if i convert to the glory of christ i wont hav to put up with ur shit in hell” sed novinaha dsigustedly. she went away to the monstery to become a church girl who goes to chruch and read her bible and ender wept despsairingly onto the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">his tears splattered the dirt and were eagerly slorped up by the nearby roots of a VERY thristy fathertree ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“wats shakin bro” human asked sympatheticely. “did u murder another sentient spieces again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“no” ender moned mournfully, whipping out his dick to slap it on humans trunk in the fathertree langugue. “but my wife left me and now--” he broke down into heavier sobs. it wuz harder for human 2 know what he was saying bc the sadness made his boner limp. “i hav to pay CHILD SUPPORT!!1! For all SIX of our grown ass adult kids!”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“truley it is us men who are oppressed” sed human sagely “forced 2 labor 4 the benefits of femoids and their retched spawn”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“it woldnt be so bad if they were my spawn too” ender sighed depressedly “but alas iv never spread even a single seed. my geneitic line will die out and my whole entire life will hav been useless in the eyes of our lord and savorer Wite Mormon Jesus”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">humans leaves quivered indingnantly AND arousedly “yes becuz life is meningitis without procreating by means of the sex!!1! cooch is the cradle of civilization!” he ejaculated exclaimingly. “we gotta get u LAID fam”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“laid to rest maybe” sed ender miserably, slumping ont2 the ground “im old and sad and responsible for almost wiping out the hive queens entire species. womin arent exactly lining up to take a dive int2 this wet ass gene pool. they all prefer asshole chads like my brother petere and cant appreciete a nice guy like me isnT THAT RITE PETRA?!” he howled at the sky. petra didnt notice bc she wuz dead and also her ghost was getting positively IMPALED by petrer wiggons ghost dick for all eternity wile internally longing for bean and his micropean.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“i think ur problem is that ur only looking for human mates!” replied human ephipicanically. “i bet theres tons of horny single alien babes looking to meet up in ur area!” he hinted desiriously. “like maybe directly in front of u even..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“that IS what my laptop tells me everytiem i try to torrent christian anime porn” agreed ender slowly, standing up and brushing the dirt off his ahegao hoodie. “you mite be onto something human! I should download alien tinder right now!!!” he skipped off eagerly in pursuit of some hetoersexual alien puss. “my incel days are over! im gonna find a MATE!1!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">the thought of ender mating with anyone else made human so intensely jellous that the hive queen could sense his seething lust frum the other side of the planet. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“what hoe shit r u up to now slut” she asked him wearily. they wer able to speek telepaTHICCly thru their tiny space soul atom philote brain ansible thingies vibrating at eachother or watever the fuck orson scott card was on about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“enders wife left him and hes totes single” human explained piningly “now hes in hot pursuit of a sexy alien mate to breed with and he didnt even consider me at all…” if he wasnt a tre he woudl hav cried. “i think im in the frend zone”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“ya probably” replied the hive queen dismissively “after all, the two of u dont hav the enemies 2 lovers EXCELLENCE me and ender do”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“since wen are u and ender lovers??!” exclaimed human angrily “i bet u havent even layed ur eggs in him ONCE u fake bicht!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“if were not lovers why is he subscribed to my onlyfans” asked the hive queen smugly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“shows wat u know” human laffed bitterly “hes subscribed to MY onlyfans too!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“fuck” sed the hive queen. they were silent for a bit, then the hive queen spoke again. “sadly, i never hav laid a real physical egg into his quivering flesh body, only mental and emotional eggs into his super special sexy big boy galaxy brain, whichimst is dummy thicc and large due to all the episodes he has watched of rick and morty” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“enders so sexy and brilliant all the time, hes seen episodes that havent even cum out yet” sighed human orgasmsically. “and dont get me STRATED on that ass!1! thos cheeks dont clap they give standing ovations hunty!!!” human started polleinnating just at the thot of planting his bountiful seed in enders fertile ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“humans r usuelly dumb and gross and i wouldnt fuck them with a 10 foot oviposiitioner but ender is very special” agreed the hive queen wistfuly “i think he wold carry my eggs well”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“those wood (a/n: hehe get it bc hes a tree) b som pretty ugley ass babys” sed human doubtfully “half bugger half human” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“not as ugly as a baby that wuz half human half tree half pig” retorted teh hive queen insultedly. the bgugers hadn’t invented math yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“the only way 2 find out would b if both of us mpregnated ender somehow” human mused longingfully. “oh if only ther was a way……” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“i hav a plan” sad the hive queen</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">ender cautious lylooked up at the hive queen whomst was perched on humans thicc branches. “hive queen r u SURE u hav to ley eggs inside me in order 2 legitimize this inter-species treaty” he asked dubiously </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“uh yah. its in the bugger constittuoon and everythgin” she replied quickly, holding out what appeared 2 be a childrens menu from space chilis with “bugger constitution, step 1: if he dont hit it, the treatys not legited” written on it in crayon. there were no other steps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“wel i cant argue with the bugger constitutuon” acquiesced ender resignedly, taking off his pants which unfortunately matched his ahegao hoddie bc valentine had bought them for him at a 2 for 1 sale as a 69th birthday present. “and i supose its only fare i make a treaty with u since i already made one with the piggys” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“mmhm yeah fair is fair” salivated the hive queen lsutfully as she slowly slid out her dripping ovipositioner </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“thers just one problem” sed ender worriedly, caressing his saggy old man ass cheeks. “idk if my bodey will acept ur eggs. i am an alpha u know”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">the hive queen and human looked at echother. it wuz pretty impressive since human didnt have eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“ender i got some bad news for u pal” began human sympathetically </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“boi u a bottom” the hive queen interjected unsympathetically </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“but- but im an alpha!” wept ender confusedly “i HAV to be! i was geneticelly engineered 2 be a alpha so i could command an entire huemen army as a 12 year old!” then he gasped. “but. . . peter was so much of an alpha that the IF didnt want him…. and then they wouldnt take valentine bc leadership is stored in the cock and balls…. the governnemt specificelly didnt want me to be like peter or valentine so that must make me……..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“dont worry ender, we luv u even if u ARE a bata bitch” soothed human reassuringly. he made one of his branches fall down so he could give ender a loving pat on the shoulder. it broke enders arm on impact so naturuelly ender blew up the entire planet in self defnense. luckily since bean wasnt there 2 secrelty do all the real work like he apparently totally and canonicielly did all along everyon1 was fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“besides im so much of a gigachad that i can egg up omegas aND betas” the hive queen added proudly “now bend over and let me sign ur treaty if u kno wat i mean”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">teers ran down enders cheeks-- his face ones, anyway. “oh hive queen im not worthy of ur eggs” he sobbed tragically “after all iv done 2 u,, after wat a nuaghty, naughty boy ive been.,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">the hive queen gently inched her ovipositioner closer “i forgiv u for almost wiping out my entire spicies. its all good b”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“yeah but--” ender sniffled sorrowfully “do u really want 2 waste ur queenly eggs on a lowly beta??” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“if u dont stop crying like a liltle bitch il beat ur ass with my giant pointy bug legs” sed the hive queen pretending to b annoyed. she understood perfectly well that several hours of remorseful sobbing was enders guilty cathlolic version of forplay and her eggs wouldnt get anywere near his holes until he had cried himself out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“hhgngn please do momther” ender whimpered desperately. “i need 2 be punished, preferably by a woman in a sexy nun outfit spanking me with a crucifix wile reciting my extensive list of war crimes, but il take wat i can get bc its what a filthy little sin boy like me DESERVES”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“o alrite then” replied the hive queen unenthusiastically. she spanked ender so hard his aiua flew out of his body but luckily before his corpse crumbled to dust his sole jumped back inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“now thats wat i call ASStral projection” sed human amusedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">ender cried for a few more hours, paritally bc of his martyr complex but mostly bc getting spanked by the hive queen broke the SHIT out of his bones but eventuelly he was done and it was time for The Eggening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">the hive queen readied her big girthy ovipositier centimeters from enders hole. “i hope ur redy to find out why they call us the buggers endy” she whispered hronrily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“enders alredy a nickname” ender protested “u cant make a nickname out of my nicknaAHSK LDJGSDDAJKG” he shrieked in horrified exstasy as the hive quuen burned into his anus with the white hot insentity of a thousend suns. his untouched christan bootyhole was wholly (hehe) unprepared for the force of the hive queens ovispositor and so were his intenstines as they were filled with a barrage of egs the size of particulrly large watermelons.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">menwhile human cheered them on “YASSS queen!11! take no prisoners leve no weaves!!! snatch that ASS sis!!1! hell ya ender throw it BACK!!!! speeker for the ded more like speaker for the BRED am i RITE fellas?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“uhfgdsjklhjfhg” ender moaned dazedly as he caressed his newly eggnant swollen ass cheeks. “i feel like a omelet”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“if anythign ur the stove being used 2 cook the omlet” replied the hive qeen with a tender pat to enders ass wherein her burgeoning eggs were ripening. “and i cant wate 4 brekfast”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“now how about u succ on some sap for dessert daddyo” sugested human coyly with a flutter of his leaves. “i got some hard wood 4 u..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">ender gasped outragedly “but- but ur a BOY tree!” he cried astonishedly “its not a sin to hav sekx with the hive quen bc shes a girl but if WE fucked it would be— i-it would be g—“ ender threw up in too much disgust to even say it, his pure heterosexuel body instinctively rejecting the gay agenda</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“i pumped ur ass full of eggs and u still think theres a god” sed the hive queen with a shake of her hed “u humans r really somethign else.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">but since humen had been batpized by a preiest with a watering can a few years back he also beleieved in god and did not want 2 sin. “ender my sweet sapling ur forgetting the 69th commandenet” explained human tenderly “‘and god spaketh unto man, ‘tis not gay if it’s in a three-way’. besides if i fill ur dickhole with my literal seed and u carry my babeys, youll hav children wich is ur sole purpose as a living creture in this universe so it CANT be a sin”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">ender gasped again, erectioning instantly at the proespect of breeding “human ur RIGHT” he declared delightedly, flinging himself nakedly against humans hard, sticky trunk and baring his ass to the hive quen once more “lets do this… for god and jesus and former prime misnister ofjapan shinzo abe who certainly didnt commisson this to improve the delcining birth rate”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">they made the hawtest of non sinful yaoiz for the better part of 6 seconds before enders old man body gave out and he collapsed mid nut. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“now i c why novina left him” the hive queen observed, poking his unconscious body with a stick</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“b nice” human scolded her whisperingly as he shook his branches so a blanket of leaves fell ont2 ender “we hav 2 be gentle with him.. after all life begins at concpetion and he did a damn lot of conceiving today”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">the hive queen stared directly into the camera “if any of u pathetic veirgins are reading fanfiction insted of propogating ur species i will personalley end ur worthless lifes”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">the end</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>roasting orson scott card and his mormon breeding kink will never not be funny to me, its my right as An Gay, this fic is reparations</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>